Goodbye My Flower
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is dying, and while Lucius Malfoy sits at her bedside, he looks back across their life together. *Inspired by the song Walking Her Home by Mark Schultz


Narcissa Malfoy was dying. Her life was slipping away and both she and her husband knew it. Lucius Malfoy sat at her bedside at St. Mungo's Home for the Elderly Witch or Wizard, his fingers entwined in hers and his silver-grey eyes searching her crystalline blue ones. Narcissa smiled weakly, the wrinkles on her face sliding to accommodate the familiar gesture. She reached up a weathered, papery hand to cradle her husband's face. Lucius used his free hand to brush a piece of long, silver hair from her face.

They'd lived a long life together and he can still remember the day he'd taken her out on their first date. Back when his hair was still in his head and was blond, instead of grey. Back when they could've stood up and danced in each other's arms at a moment's notice. Back before they were both dying of old age. Yes, Lucius could still remember that day as if it were just yesterday.

_16 year-old Lucius was nervous as he stood on the front porch outside of the Black residence. It was a cool summer evening and Lucius's long blond hair was blowing in the slight breeze. He'd heard a rumor from Severus that Narcissa liked his hair down best, so Lucius hadn't bothered to pull it away from his face, but now, as the wind blew his blond locks into his face, he was slowly regretting it. Mr. Black opened the big oak door and all thoughts of his appearance vanished from Lucius's mind, "Good evening, Mr. Black. I'm here to pick up Narcissa."_

_Mr. Black looked the intimidated 16 year-old up and down, then said, "Listen here, Malfoy. You ever leave her side, and the Malfoy line will cease to exist. Use your imagination to deduct a conclusion from that."_

_Lucius gulped and nodded vigorously, "Yes sir," he squeaked. Narcissa appeared behind her father and put a hand on his back, bidding him goodnight, and Mr. Black disappeared back into the house. Narcissa was dressed in an elegant green dress, her blond curls cascading down her back and catching the light. Her pale skin was pristine and she was glowing in all her beauty. Lucius's breath caught in his lungs and all he could manage was, "Wow." Then, blushing from the un-suave word, he thrust his hand out to hand her the bouquet of flowers, "They're the Narcissus Flower. I brought them 'cause… You know…"_

_Narcissa took the bouquet of white and yellow flowers, smiled, and then gave them to a house-elf to put in a vase, "Thank you, Lucius." The way she said his name made his knees weak. What if he screwed up? What if something went wrong and she never spoke to him again? Lucius was suddenly very aware of the hair in his face and the scuffs on his shoes. But, he took a deep breath, held out his arm, which she gratefully hooked her arm into, and he escorted her out to her first date._

Lucius didn't even bother to stop the tears. He let them flow freely and onto her hand, which was still holding his face. She was the only person he'd ever let see him cry, and even that was a limited number of times. The air in the Home was suddenly much more stale and suffocating than usual. Lucius sucked in air and it sounded more like a sob than taking a breath. Narcissa lowered her hand and squeezed his with her other. Their fingers were still interlaced and it was hard to even think about the fact that in a short time period, they would never have that comfort again.

The hot tears stung his eyes as they flowed faster and with more sadness. Lucius could only remember one time where he'd cried tears of pure joy, and that was his son's birth. The very son that had made him so proud and the very son that was now sleeping peacefully in Malfoy Manor, oblivious to the fact that it's his mother's last night. Lucius's eyes welled with more tears, but they were tears of joy, mingled with the tears of his pain, as he remembered the birth of his only son.

_25 year-old Narcissa was screaming in the delivery room at St. Mungo's and Lucius was pacing outside of it, "Dude, sit down and chill out!" Vincent Crabbe said, "You're making me sea-sick."_

"_I'm sorry; I just can't stand to hear her in so much pain." Lucius flopped down in a waiting chair and ran his hands through the strands of his chin-length blond hair._

"_She's in good hands, Lucius, I promise you." Crabbe said re-assuredly, but Lucius didn't listen, for he had stood back up and began pacing again._

"_Mr. Malfoy?" A nurse with deep red hair and freckles stuck her head outside the door, "Come on in and meet your son."_

_Lucius stepped timidly into the room and the sight that greeted him made him beam with pride and love. Narcissa was glowing and smiling, her hair sticking to the sweat on her face in strands. There was a blue blanket wrapped around his new son and Narcissa was holding him delicately and staring down at their baby. When she noticed he'd come in, she looked up and said, "He's got your eyes."_

_Lucius stepped tentatively over to the hospital bed then looked down into the blue blankets. Sure enough, the small boy staring back at him had the same silver-grey eyes and the boy's lips stretched into a goofy, toothless smile at the sight if his father. Lucius's eyes watered with tears and he didn't even try to stop them. He was so happy; he let them fall as they would. He then kissed his wife and took his new son from her, cradling the infant in love and caution._

"_I was thinking we'd name him Draco. Draco Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa said quietly, while settling back into the bed._

"_Perfect," Lucius said, and he stood there, watching his son look up at him and yawn, while Narcissa drifted off to sleep as well. After a few minutes, Lucius moved to window and held Draco so that he could see outside, "Draco, I promise you the world and all it has to offer. You will have everything you need and all the love you could ever ask for, and more." He whispered to the infant as Draco yawned again and closed the liquid silver eyes. Lucius sat down and held Draco, silently promising to never let him go._

Time was running out and Narcissa was having a harder time holding on. Lucius couldn't help but start to cry harder. He hiccupped through the tears at the sight of his most precious and beautiful wife, slipping away, "Lucius, don't cry anymore, dear." Narcissa whispered feebly.

"Please don't go." Was all he could manage. He was choking on the lump in his throat and suffocating from the pain in his chest.

Now Narcissa had tears in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lucius said, and he watched as the light left his beloved's eyes and the last breath was breathed from her lungs. He then buried his face in her sheets and cried. She was gone, forever. No more sitting in front of the fireplace on Christmas morning, no more sleeping in each other's arms, and no more hand holding. He started to sob at the last thought. Lucius gripped Narcissa's lifeless hand tighter and cried tears of pure anguish onto her pale, papery hands, "65 years ago, I promised to never leave your side, my most delicate flower, and I never did. Goodbye, my Narcissa."


End file.
